


It Started With A...

by AddieCrowe



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean has gone to the demon side, F/M, First on here so, Past Relationship(s), Possibly could be continued, Vulgar Language, angsty as fuck, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieCrowe/pseuds/AddieCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean returned to the Bunker before being caught? What if he came to see you, and to get you.</p><p>~Inspired by an idea I got and put in a like five senses format. This is the first thing I've put on AOT so feedback is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A...

There was a sizzle when the buttered bread that was soon to be grilled cheese touched the burning hot pan. It was a sizzle that started this, I think. There was a soft hum of some song I couldn't remember the name of, as I reached for a spatula from the drawer. But maybe it was that hum. There was also a sharp smack and the jingle of cutlery as the drawer drew to a close, my prize in my hands. Perhaps it was that. Or maybe the little gasp and the sudden sound of clattering plastic as said prize lay on the floor, fallen and forgotten from my shaking hands. Or just maybe it was the pathetic breathy whine of “Dean?” that escaped my lips, it so quiet he couldn’t help but hear it. Some part of me believes it was his chuckle, so his and just not at the same moment. The other , believes perhaps it was the thick tension, so hot and filled with raw emotion. It could’ve been the smell of burnt bread and just a pinch of sulfur. The taste of fear rich in my mouth mixed with a little anxiety. The look in his eyes, was probably it, the rich smokiness of his voice closing the trap. “ Are you going to check on that?” he asks a glint of humor in his smile. God, his smile, that is definitely it. I go to pick up the spatula, as if it will protect me. I turn to shut off the oven, my back ridged and exposed. I broke rule number one, “Don’t let your enemy know your scared.”, and number two,” NEVER give your enemy a vulnerable access point.” and rule number three, perhaps the most important, “Don’t be scared.” I’m normally a “rules-were-meant-to-be-broken-” chick but don’t I regret breaking them now. I believe almost solely, with all of my heart, that it was probably all of this combined. God , let Sam forgive me for those mistakes. If I hadn’t turned, Dean wouldn’t have grabbed me. If I hadn’t turned, Sam could’ve caught him, I wouldn’t be here. I’d be baking a pie or some shit like that. I wouldn’t be stuck in some dinky ass motel room, just my dinky ass room in the bunker. God how will I sleep? I have slept in Dean’s room since he left, or with his pillow or something. And I won’t let him near me. Not with his ominous black eyes or force powers or sulfur smell. Last time he tried to touch me, he was trying to get me to eat. I screamed bloody murder as he just went to touch my wrist. That’s why I’m here chained to the bed. That’s why my stomach is growling. But why is my heart crying? Perhaps it started with a sizzle.

**Author's Note:**

> SO Here it is, I will make more chapters if they are requested but I meant it to be a drabble. Hope you enjoy it and please kudo if you like it or comment below.


End file.
